User communication devices, such as personal computers, smartphones, tablet computers, and the like, can be used to access media resources over communication networks, such as the Internet. These media resources can be presented to a user of the user communication device via a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) link, or hyperlink, in a web page, for example. Via a user interface device, a user can select the hyperlink and browse to the media resource associated with the hyperlink. In some cases, the hyperlink instead initiates a download of the media resource, such as a video file, audio file, picture, or other media resource.
However, selecting the hyperlink may initiate an unwanted or immediate download of the associated media resource. This immediate download can impede network performance for other user communication devices on a similar network as the original user communication device. Also, the device or system which provides the media resource may be overloaded and thus unable to serve the media resource quickly.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for operating a user communication device are provided herein. In a first example, a method of operating a user communication device having a graphical display is provided. The method includes displaying a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) link associated with a media resource and responsively receiving a user selection of the displayed HTTP link, displaying a delivery time schedule menu for the media resource responsive to the user selection of the displayed HTTP link, and responsive to the displayed delivery time schedule menu, receiving a delivery time schedule instruction on the user communication device indicating a user-acceptable time frame for receipt of the media resource in the user communication device. The method also includes generating and transferring an HTTP request packet with an HTTP header that indicates the user-acceptable time frame for receipt of the media resource into the user communication device, and receiving the media resource associated with the HTTP link according to the delivery time schedule instruction and responsive to the HTTP header in the transferred HTTP request packet.
In another example, a computer readable medium having stored thereon program instructions executable by a user communication device is provided. When executed by the user communication device, the program instructions direct the user communication device to display a HTTP link associated with a media resource and responsively receive a user selection of the displayed HTTP link. The program instructions also direct the user communication device to display a delivery time schedule menu for the media resource responsive to the user selection of the displayed HTTP link, and responsive to the displayed delivery time schedule menu, receive a delivery time schedule instruction on the user communication device indicating a user-acceptable time frame for receipt of the media resource in the user communication device. The program instructions also direct the user communication device to generate and transfer an HTTP request packet with an HTTP header that indicates the user-acceptable time frame for receipt of the media resource into the user communication device, and receive the media resource associated with the HTTP link according to the delivery time schedule instruction and responsive to the HTTP header in the transferred HTTP request packet.
In another example, a user communication device is provided. The user communication device includes a graphical display configured to display a HTTP link associated with a media resource and a user interface configured to receive a user selection of the displayed HTTP link. The graphical display is configured to display a delivery time schedule menu for the media resource responsive to the user selection of the displayed HTTP link. Responsive to the displayed delivery time schedule menu, the user interface is configured to receive a delivery time schedule instruction on the user communication device indicating a user-acceptable time frame for receipt of the media resource in the user communication device. The user communication device also includes a network interface configured to generate and transfer an HTTP request packet with an HTTP header that indicates the user-acceptable time frame for receipt of the media resource into the user communication device, and the network interface configured to receive the media resource associated with the HTTP link according to the delivery time schedule instruction and responsive to the HTTP header in the transferred HTTP request packet.